Freight transport is the physical process of shipping items between locations. The term shipping originally referred to transport by sea, but in general use it has been extended to additionally encompass transport by land and air.
Asset tracking devices are attached to or form part of shipments in order to track the location of (as well as other operations relating to) those shipments. Asset tracking devices utilize a variety of technologies for location tracking including, for example, radio-frequency identification (RFID), the global positioning system (GPS), and radio signal triangulation. Asset tracking devices gather location data using sensors or receivers and transmit the location data or a calculated location to a receiver interested in the location of the asset tracking device.